Goodbye Hello
by Christy W
Summary: A more in-depth look at how House and Alissa met; personal catharsis at its best, to boot! (Alissa's Interests Series #3)


Title: Goodbye, Hello  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/House/Highlander  
Spoilers: None for the series involved, but you MIGHT want to read "Prognosis Unknown" first just so you're not confused, but not totally necessary  
Disclaimer: I do not own House or the concept of Highlander...I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement and, in this case, catharsis as well. I promise to return them in much the same manner in which I borrowed them, though the concept of Alissa MacKenzie is something I came up with.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Summary: A more in-depth look at how House and Alissa met

Alissa writhed and moaned underneath her lover as he continued pounding her into the bed. Then he hit that one spot that had her arching up, screaming in orgasm as he followed close behind her. He wandered into the bathroom afterward to clean up while she lay in bed, sheets pulled up over her breasts and staring at the ceiling. She was torn from her thoughts by his approach back into the bedroom and she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest as he tried to lean up behind her. She'd met Rich when he was just getting out of Basic back in '89. They'd been lovers for the past four years, even with him understanding about her being a Slayer, but something about them together had been just _off_lately. Though she couldn't quite put her finger on what or why, Alissa knew her Slayer sense, not to mention that extra sense that had given her prophecies FAR back in the past, was rarely, if ever, wrong. Her lover cuddled up against her and it was all she could do not to cringe.

"Everything okay, baby?" he asked, rubbing up and down her arms as he leaned up behind her.

_No, it's not all right, and I don't know if it's because we're just not working out, or if you might be a demon in disguise or I just don't love you anymore,_Alissa thought, ideas bouncing around in her jumbled head. She may have been an Immortal, may have had numerous lovers and husbands over the years, but every time was different. Sometimes she broke things off with them; other times, they were the ones to grow tired of her first.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself against what was about to happen, she turned to face him, keeping the sheet wrapped around her torso. "No, Rich- I don't think things are quite working out okay. Hon, we haven't been all right for a while now. I've tried to run my business as I see fit and you keep trying to tell me that I, as a woman, don't know how to do it properly and that's just not something I can handle for long. Honestly, I thought you'd eventually realize that I DO have my head screwed on straight, even though I'm just 23, but, baby, you're just not getting it," she told him gently.

His response was to jump out of bed, heedless of his state of undress, and glare at her accusingly. "Why the fuck didn't you just tell me you were seeing someone? I've seen the phone calls- you'd rather spend more time chatting with some guy you met on your business trip to Seattle than talk to me, your boyfriend of four years!" he railed.

Indignant, Alissa leapt out of bed, grabbing her clothes in one hand and heading to the adjoining bathroom. "That's fucking ridiculous! I've known Duncan for years- I don't need you accusing me of cheating on you when all I was doing was catching up with an old friend," she argued, going toe to toe with the younger man.

"Bullshit, 'Lissa! I don't need to be a cuckold in my own house! Either we fix things or we're through," he ordered.

Alissa put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep the tears from falling. They had been good together, and he had some good advice that she'd used, but she wasn't going to stay with someone she thought she would be better off with as business partners than lovers. Though, considering his suspicions, unfounded though they were, Alissa didn't see them being very good as business partners from this point on. _I guess I'll have to talk to some other people about investing in that internet ranking company my friend suggested. I think I'll even name it after Alexa,_she thought distractedly as she cleaned up quickly and got dressed.

Walking back out, she stood and looked at Rich sadly. "I never cheated on you, sweetheart. I've known Mac for a long time and we were just catching up. We'd been lovers before I met you, true, but he honors commitment as much as I do. I'm sorry you just couldn't see that," she explained as she headed out to her bike and out of his life.

Tears running down her cheeks under her helmet, Alissa was surprised she could even see well enough to drive. She'd just gotten on the bike and driven north from Rich's place in Savannah, riding through the Carolinas and Virginia, where she remembered having a plantation back during the Civil War, on up I-95 through most of the metro DC area. On a whim, she'd decided to get off onto Route 1 in New Jersey and had a thought about pulling off at the next rest stop or whatnot. Maybe she could even try to do a patrol or two in the area before collapsing from emotional exhaustion. At this point, though, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to get to her place in New York City in this condition. Just then, she heard honking to her side and, realizing she'd drifted into the next lane, tried to course correct. She did too good of a job, though, and slid into oncoming traffic and the guardrail before everything went black.

"Oh, Goddess, where am I?" she mumbled as she came to.

"You're at my place. I'm Doctor House," a male murmured softly as a wet cloth was wiped down her face. "Can you talk?" he asked.

Alissa groaned as she opened her eyes to slits, her head pounding too much for her to concentrate on trying to read his thoughts. "Kinda," she responded, then moaned as all the aches and pains in her body began presenting themselves. "What happened?"

"Well, according to my expert medical opinion, you should be dead," the man said bluntly, which caused Alissa to shoot up in bed as she stared at him, before gasping in agony and collapsing back on the bed.

"What do you mean, dead?" she asked, hoping and praying that this mystery man hadn't seen what she thought he'd seen.

"I mean, your heart stopped beating, you had multiple internal injuries from the collision of your motorcycle with the truck and I had you called as DOS when you came back to life," he explained as Alissa turned her head to look at him. His craggy features filled her vision as he leaned closer. "Mind telling me how the hell you managed to pull that off?"

"Magic?" she joked weakly before the stress from her injuries pulled her back under again.

Alissa rested her chin on Greg's chest and looked up at him, a slight grinon her face. "Have I ever said thank you for finding me?" she asked, heedless of their nudity post-romp.

House snorted as he rubbed his hand down her shoulder. "No, I think you passed out again as your body tried to recover," he joked as he pulled her on top of him fully. She ground herself against him, making him close his eyes and moan. "You're too damn good at this, you know," he complained weakly as she propped herself up on her elbows and smirked down at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have all this experience that I don't want to go to waste," she joked. "Besides, how is it a bad thing for you to enjoy finger fucking me in the shower? Or, there was that time you just had me bent over the bathroom counter?"

Greg smiled in memory of those torrid encounters. "You're right, you know. What can I say? I enjoy screwing the hell out of you any way I can."

Alissa nodded. "Definitely agree with you on that one," she said, as she began sliding her sweat slicked body down his towards her goal as House moaned above her head.

A/N: I know it seems a bit disjointed- and there might be either another chapter to this or a sequel- not sure which at this point, but suffice it to say the House/Alissa pairing is a kind of catharsis for what's going on in my own life with my version of Rich and my own House lookalike- seriously, he does look like Hugh Laurie LOL


End file.
